Lily & James: otra hisoria
by ale-patil
Summary: One-shot, lily y james tenian una cita, llega Sirius alterado.¿que le paso a james?¿que queria james decirle en la cita?, Soy pesima para los summary y los titulos


Hola!!! Acá va otro fic mío, bueno este fic surgió de la nada, ayer a las 1 de la mañana estaba aburrida y empecé a escribir teniendo la mínima idea de que el fic iba a ser de Lily y James después de Hogwarts y esto me quedo.

**Disclaimer:** no soy Joane Rowling, si lo fuera tengan por seguro que sirius no estaría muerto( regresara!!!!muajaja, risa malvada), eeeemmmm no me hagan caso, pero nada de esto me pertenece así que no me demanden porque ya lo dije.

Lo dejo con mi fic. Y ya se habran dado cuenta que no tengo creatividad para los titulos:P:P

**Llly & James: otra historia**

Ya era bastante tarde, una chica pelirroja estaba sentada e los pies de un inmenso roble, la chica era Lily Evans; tenia unos 19 años, hace ya 2 años se había graduado de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, una chica de carácter tierno con quienes la conocía y bastante arisca con los que aun no se ganaban su confianza, físicamente se podría describir simplemente como bella, delgada, buen busto, pelirroja, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y unas adorables pecas cubrían su fino rostro. Se notaba muy impaciente, esperaba a cierto chico que hace ya muchos años se había ganado por completo su corazón, ya se estaba tardando, Lily bastante preocupada iba a dar una vuelta para ver que había pasado con el chico.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por valle Godric, en realidad casi no conocía el lugar, siempre que iba se centraba en la casa de su novio, caminando por ese lugar escucho unos gritos que la llamaban, se volteó con la esperanza de ver a su novio con el cual se había citado para hace ya mas de media hora, pero la persona que la llamaba no era él, sino su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, muchacho que se describe como: un chico con 20 años recién cumplidos; inteligente; bromista; un carácter muy alegre y de excelente físico debido a las practicas de quiditch y tampoco se descarta la genética, unos bellos ojos grises y un pelo de un color negro tan profundo que daba destellos azulados.(mucha baba por parte de la autora). La cara sonriente de Sirius había sido reemplazada por una de preocupación absoluta.

-¿Qué ha pasado Sirius?¿Dónde esta James?- preguntaba desesperada la pelirroja.

-Lils, tranquilízate y siéntate- la pelirroja se sentó – James venia camino a valle Godric y ha tenido un accidente. No sé detalles, en cuanto me avisaron vine a buscarte, James me comento sobre su cita. – dijo el muchacho bastante preocupado.

La chica omitió cualquier comentario y simplemente se largo a llorar, Sirius sólo se limito a abrazarla, comprendía el estado de su amiga, sabia lo feliz que estaba con James y ahora un accidente.

-Lily, nos tenemos que ir al hospital, Remus nos está esperando.

-Vamos – se limito a responder la chica.

Ambos chicos se aparecieron en el hospital San Mungo, James siempre había tenido mucho accidentes en Hogwart, pero este era especialmente preocupante, al no tener ningún detalle. En cuanto vieron a Remus; un chico de la misma edad de Sirius, tan bien graduado de Hogwart, mucho mas tranquilo que sus amigos, muy tierno y agradable, de cabello castaño bastante claro, con unos ojos color miel que siempre expresaban la calidez del chico. Lilian se abalanzó sobre el para preguntar sobre su novio, al parecer un joven iba borracho al volante y atropello a James, que iba muy distraído pensando en la chica, ya lo habían estabilizado, pero había perdido mucha sangre y necesitaba un donante urgente, por suerte Lily sabía que su novio era receptor universal, así que fueron enseguida Lily y Sirius a donar (remsie no podía porque es un lobito precioso :' ).

Ya llevaban horas en el hospital, horas de angustia para los 3 chicos, sobretodo para Lily, tenia todo un futuro planeado con el que hasta hace 3 años era su mejor amigo, el hombre que le había dado mas seguridad que nadie, el hombre que amaba.

Lilian solo pensaba en el estado de James, tan concentraba estaba que no se percató de que un doctor salía de la sala donde se encontraba James. El doctor se le acerco a los 3 angustiados chico y pregunto por algún familiar del chico, pero toda su familia había sido asesinada por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y así se lo hicieron saber al sanador, por lo cual debió conversar con Lilian, su novia.

-Señorita, el señor Potter ya se encuentra bien- suspiro de alivio por parte de Lils – pero necesita mucho reposo, por lo cual no puedo permitir que entren los 3 a la vez a verlo. Puede pasar usted primero y luego uno a uno los chico.

-Esta bien, muchas gracia doctor.

Lily volvió donde Remus y Sirius a explicarles la situación para luego entrar a ver a James. Entro a la habitación y jamás pensó sentir ese dolor al ver al hombre que ella amaba, ahí, en una cama de hospital lleno de vendas, lo primero que atinó hacer fue lanzarse sobre él. El cual lo primero que dijo fue:

-Lily, perdóname por no llegar- con esa frase demostró todo lo que la amaba.

-Como te preocupas por eso ahora – le reprocho la chica – James, estas en el hospital y tu te preocupas por no haber llegado.

-Pero tenia una cosa muy importante que decirte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lily te amo y quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestros días juntos, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Lily se quedo sin palabra y no atino a responder, simplemente respondió con un beso que representaba todo lo que se querían.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 3 meses desde ese día, James ya se había recuperado totalmente del accidente y se encontraba junto con su dos mejores amigos y su novia en la iglesia, esperando, como hacia un tiempo que Lily dijera "si", pero esta vez un si definitivo que los marcaría por siempre. Lily ya había aceptado y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso que los comprometía por siempre, sin saber que esta felicidad terminaría por causa de su temprana muerte.

* * *

bueno acá termina este fic ¿Les gusto? Mejor no respondan. No me convence mucho pero será. Para los que dicen que yo soy trágica: se fijaron que la ultima palabra del fic es "muerte". No coments, no fue apropósito.

Y ahora 2 cosas mas:

1° grax a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el ultimo cap de "El fin de una amistad, El comienzo del dolor" y los que no dejaron o no lo leyeron léanlo, son 7 capis cortitos :P

2° dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews - dejen reviews –

besos

ale-patil(ale-black)

M.O.S

M.O.R


End file.
